


Romeo and Jacob

by DownWithTheThrone



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice is amazing, Bella and Edward don't belong together, F/M, I haven't read twilight for years but i wanted to write this, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownWithTheThrone/pseuds/DownWithTheThrone
Summary: It is Romeo and Juliet but it's Edward and Jacob. What more do I need to say?





	Romeo and Jacob

Two species, both alike in dignity,  
In gloomy Washington where we lay our scene,   
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;   
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows’  
Do with their death bury their clans’ strife

Jacob

I walked into Forks high school with my hands shoved into my pockets. I had asked to be moved out of my old school when someone found out that I was about as straight as a circle. Kids had never been all that nice to me, and that brought the bullying to a whole new degree. I didn’t want to be here at all. My plan was to be inconspicuous and graduate as soon as possible.   
I saw my old childhood friend, Bella Swan, wrapped around a tall, handsome boy. His eye caught mine for a minute, and I felt a tug of attraction, which I brushed away.   
This is what happened last time, I reminded myself.   
I went inside and immediately headed towards the office. The secretary was a talkative woman who informed me that today would be started with a assembly about the upcoming winter formal. I was pretty sure that I wouldn’t be going to the dance, so I considered ditching, but that wouldn’t be a good way to start off at my new school. Grudgingly, I headed towards the auditorium.   
It was about as exciting as expected. The dress code was white, blue, or silver formal wear, tickets were 10 dollars, and it would be held December 15th. But one thing that caught my attention was that if you were on the dance committee, you could earn 15 hours of community service. Every student needed 40 hours of community service every year, and I was behind. With a sigh, I went and put my name on the sheet.   
A girl named Alice was taking the names, and she asked if I was new and offered to take me around. Not wanting to be rude, I accepted.   
Alice headed me towards my next class. It was bound to be an extremely boring day, and, to be honest, boring rest of the year.


End file.
